


One Perfect Afternoon

by Salamander



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 2nd Circle Christmas Exchange, F/M, Pegging, automail strap, post-anime ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: Ed is home after a few months of travelling and Winry has a pleasant surprise for him.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 54





	One Perfect Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mattie-v in the 2nd Circle discord server Christmas Exchange! I hope you like it ❤️

She was always there for him, every time he returned home. The house smelled the same; baked sweets and oil and metal, and Ed breathed in deeply, managing to take two breaths before Winry came rocketing out of the workshop like a whirlwind.

“You took your time!” She grabbed him into a tight hug and then held him out at arm’s length, scanning him up and down. “You haven’t been letting it get rusty, have you?”

“No, no rust.” Ed dropped his suitcase and rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging out of Winry’s grasp. “You wanna see it now or later? I’m _famished_.”

“Later. I made pie.”

“I’d recognise that smell anywhere!”

“Hope you _are_ hungry, it’s real big.” Winry tossed a grin over her shoulder and headed into the kitchen.

Ed spluttered and felt his face grow red. No matter how long they’d officially been together, _married_ , yeah, he never quite managed to grow out of being flustered by Winry. She took a certain kind of pleasure in it, he always thought. A comment here, an eyebrow there, that certain tilt to her head, a pensive noise that let him know she was concocting something fun _for later_.

Of course, eating pie and drinking milk ( _still_ ) went by in a haze of stories and smiles and laughter, with Ed slipping Den little scraps of pastry under the table and Winry pretending that she didn’t notice him doing it; right up until they were washing the dishes together, arms pressed against arms, moving round the kitchen like they were a well-oiled machine. 

And then Winry was leading Ed into their bedroom by the hand, his real flesh and blood hand, and sitting him down on the edge of their bed. She pulled up her maintenance stool, a short, stubby little thing, perfect for low-down work, and patted Ed on the thigh. 

“Trousers off, let me see the damage.”

“Hey, who says there’s damage?” Ed wriggled out of his trousers and offered his leg for appraisal. This time he really had been taking better care of it - oiling it and drying it all to Winry’s instructions.

Winry tapped him on the kneecap with a wrench that she produced from nowhere. “Hm, we’ll see.” She lifted Ed’s leg up until it rested across the top of her shoulder and began her inspections. She ran a delicate palm across the inside of his thigh, checking each joint with probing fingers. “Maybe you’re right,” Winry said after some contemplation, “you really did take my lessons to heart.” She sat back and tapped her fingertips against Ed’s shin, a mock-pout on her face. “Guess I don’t get to tell you off this time, that’s a shame.”

Ed grinned down at her, leaning back on his hands for some more stability. “Nothing saying you can’t do it anyway. It wouldn’t be a visit home without your spanner in my face.”

Winry laughed out loud so suddenly that she nearly fell off the stool, leaning forward onto Ed’s legs to stabilise herself. “Funny you should say that, I have a surprise for you,” she said between laughs.”It's not quite a spanner, but I think you'll approve either way.” 

“I usually do, let's be real here.” Ed sat upright for a second and reached down to take Winry's hand, pulling her up and on top of him. “Is it a quick surprise or do I have to wait before I can kiss you properly?”

Winry laughed and kissed him on the nose. “It's quick, I promise.” She reached down between them and palmed Ed’s dick, which was already straining against his boxers, then stood up and whirled into the bathroom with a grin over her shoulder.

Ed groaned and took hold of himself, sliding his hand up and down it loosely. He ran his thumb across the slit and bit his lip as he picked up some moistness, slicking it up and down his length as he waited with bated breath.

It seemed like forever, but Winry finally re-emerged from the bathroom wearing only a lacy bra, a black leather strap hanging from her hand. “I'm gonna need a little help,” she said with a lingering look up and down Ed's body. “And I thought you might get a kick outta this.” She held up the strap and Ed got a good look at what hung off the middle of it - yup, that was definitely a toy of some kind. 

“You know me,” he replied, swallowing hard, “always happy to help.” Ed stood up and closed the distance between them, then fell to his knees in front of Winry. She passed the toy and harness down to him, and he got his first feel of it; cold, slick metal, contrasted by the oiled black leather, it was shaped like a, uh, _very_ good sized penis with all the appropriate veining and a lovely bulbous head, and Ed was struck with a sudden urge to put it in his mouth. He lifted it to his lips and parted them, just a little, pressed the head of the toy against them just enough that he could feel the sheer size of it.

He swallowed again and flicked out his tongue, lapping at the head for a moment before Winry reached down and cupped his chin. “Will you do that while I'm wearing it?” Her voice was kinda husky, and it made Ed's dick twitch.

“Y-yeah, I'll do that.” He lifted the harness and Winry stepped into it gracefully, then stood still for him as he looped it around her back and buckled it on tightly. Ed sat back and looked up at Winry with a little gasp. “It really suits you,” he murmured, and reached up to caress the back of her thigh, pulling her forward so that he could kiss the base of the toy with an appraising little noise. “It's warm,” he murmured, nuzzling it with his nose, “how is it warm?”

“Come on, like I'm gonna tell you. Trade secrets!” Winry grinned down at him, then gasped as Ed took the head of the toy into his mouth. “You're gonna kill me, doing that.” 

“Mm that's the point.” Ed looked up at Winry as he took the toy into his mouth, watching as her eyes widened, as a slight blush spread across her cheeks. He'd do anything to see her like that, to catch her completely off guard for once in his life. He placed both of his hands on her ass, holding her there as he sucked her off - not something he ever thought he'd be doing, but now that he was, he couldn't get enough of it.

Winry put a gentle hand in Ed's hair, fingers rubbing against his scalp. “I hope you know I still want to fuck you,” she murmured. “I've been looking forward to it all the whole time I was making this for you.”

Ed came up for air and he tilted his head, looking up at Winry with a calculating expression. “And I guess you tested it out first, right?”

She chuckled, slid her fingers down and drew Ed up to standing by his chin. “You're damn right I did. It's pretty good, even if I do say so myself.”

He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent and the pervasive aura of oil that lingered in her hair. “Well then, what’re you waiting for? How'd you want me?”

Winry tapped her chin. "On your back, I want to watch you.”

“Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me, you know that right?”

“Well, I do try.” Winry placed both her hands on Ed's shoulders and walked him backwards until his legs were pressed against the bed. She gave him one last push and he fell back, Winry following him on her hands and knees. The metal dick rubbed against Ed's thigh and he wriggled until it was pressed slick against his own dick. “Mm, you like that huh?” Winry moved her hips sinuously, rutting against Ed with no shame whatsoever.

“Fuck,” he gasped, “yeah it feels good. Don't stop?”

“Oh no, I'm not letting you get away with coming just from that. It's been three months, Edward Elric, and intend to make you feel every damned inch of me before I'm done with you.”

“Well I hope you got lube,” Ed murmured, reaching down between them to run his hand across the toy, feeling the heft and girth of it with a tingle down his spine. 

“Plenty of it.” Winry reached across to the bedside table and grabbed the large pump bottle she always kept around. “You gonna help me out here?” She took Ed's hand and pumped a hefty amount of lube onto his fingers and then rubbed her own against it, sliding them against each other until they were both slicked up. She guided his hand to his ass and pushed his index finger inside, just the tip, as she used her own slick fingers to massage around the edge, rubbing him open and eager until she could slip a finger of her own in.

Ed jumped a little, but Winry took his dick with her free hand and his startled noise turned into a moan as she stroked it until he relaxed and together they brought him to readiness with their fingers.

Winry pulled her fingers out and added more lube to them, rubbing them together before stroking down the toy until it glistened. She maneuvered Ed’s legs so that they were draped over her thighs and then nudged her dick up against his entrance, guiding it with her lubey hand until she had the head of it pressing there, so tantalisingly close that Ed groaned, much louder this time.

“C’mon Winry, don't tease me. Just fuck me already!” 

“Shit Ed, if you're gonna ask me so nicely…” Winry steadied herself with one hand on the bed and pushed inside Ed carefully. “You make sure you tell me if it's uncomfy, okay?”

Ed snorted out a laugh, but he took hold of Winry’s other hand with his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “That's gotta be the only time you've _ever_ asked me that,” he replied, “that's so sweet.”

Winry's face went a fierce red but she grinned through it. “Yeah well automail is different to fucking you, even if I _am_ doing it _with_ automail.” She moved her hips, sliding out ever so slightly and then pushing back in, all the way.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Ed's head fell back onto the bed and he arched his back as Winry's dick hit someplace inside him that sent fireworks straight to his own.

“Ah, there it is, I knew it!” She did the same motion again, sliding out and then fucking back into Ed with unerring accuracy. “I've been reading up about this you know, I wondered if I could get it first time and I did!”

Ed wrapped both of his legs around Winry's waist and dug his heels in, hard. “You gonna keep gloating?” he ground out between hard breaths, “or are you gonna- ah! fuck me!” 

“What do you think I'm doing already?” Winry huffed out a fond laugh. She ran her free hand down Ed's belly and took hold of his dick, palming it gently as she reached down between them and flicked a switch at the base of her toy. It began to vibrate at the base, right against Winry's clit, making her pause and take a deep, shaky breath. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Ed's. “Ah shit, that's good.”

“Yeah, you're a genius,” Ed grinned up at her. He rolled his hips, holding Winry close with his legs as they began to move together, setting a slow, steady rhythm to the pulses of the vibrations until they rocked to orgasm together, Winry's hand on Ed's dick and his fingers in her hair.

Winry collapsed on top of Ed, her automail dick sliding out of him with a satisfying _thunk_. She lifted her hand and licked off Ed's come, every drop of it, with a sly grin, watching Ed out of the corner of her eye the whole time.

“You're so gross,” he groaned, rolling sideways so that she slid off him and to the side. He pulled Winry in close anyway, pressing his nose into her hair. “What other surprises have you got waiting for me in the workshop then? Anything I should be worried about, or more nice stuff like this?”

“It's a good job you love me anyway,” Winry said through a gigantic yawn, muffled into Ed's shoulder. “And no, nothing to be worried about. I might need to measure you up for a new knee, though; it sounded a bit creaky for a hot minute there.”

“I do _not_ have a creaky knee!” 

“Yeah you do, now be quiet and let me sleep.”

Ed grumbled in his throat, though he was grinning ear to ear. No matter what, Winry always had ideas for how to make things fun. God, he did love her.


End file.
